Angel de la Guarda
by Dani-Ela-Nati-chan
Summary: Randy a muerto, Sharon se casa de nuevo, y Stanley se revela contra el mundo, Shelley interviene y Stan es internado en una especie de escuela monasterio, en donde se le obliga a creer en un Dios que le ha abandonado, y cuando cree que la vida no puede ser mas oscura y vacía, conoce a alguien que le enseñara no solo religión, si no que todos tenemos un ángel de la guarda
1. Presentación

Hola chicos y chicas de fanfiction ¡COMO ESTAN! Yo estoy de maravilla, ya empecé la universidad, el 10 de septiembre para ser mas precisa xD y pues eso me ha reducido el tiempo para escribir fics, leer, ver anime, dibujar y terminar mi cuaderno de historietas, redactar mi libro, diseñar mi blog (que será publicado para enero del 2013) pensar en temas para mi mini programa de radio que en realidad será mi voz grabada diciendo pavadas y montada en el futuro blog etc

Dios todos mis hobbies y sueños han sido pasados a segundo plano por estudiar tanto O.o pero siempre he sido una buena alumna y no dejare de serlo *-* aunque jeje hoy estaba en clase de historia de la comunicación y me aburría de sobre manera, así que mientras la profesora hablaba yo "tomaba apuntes" (escribía ideas para mis fics) aunque si anote varias cosas solo que mi mente divagaba mas de lo que estaba presente.

El punto es que a pesar de estar escribiendo 4 fics mas, si gente, leyeron bien, estoy escribiendo 4 fics a la vez porque como dice mi primito de 13 "no puedo escribir un párrafo de una historia tranquila porque enseguida abro otra ventana en Word e inicio otra" soy así (lo que me molesta es que no subo ninguna) anote en la parte trasera de mi cuaderno esta nueva y loca trama

Bueno aquí va la explicación, aún sigo obsesionada con el cran OK no crean que lo he superado, pero no puedo dejar de tener ese sueño recurrente y muy HOT en el que Kenny y Stan lo hacen y yo estoy escondida en el closet por quien sabe que puta razón y los escucho POR MAS QUE ME TAPO LOS OIDOS LOS ESCUCHO… de acuerdo… la moraleja en esta narración es que está nueva historia llamada "ANGEL DE LA GUARDA" es un Stenny, y va a tratar de esto:

**El padre de Stan murió cuando el tenía 13, Sharon no queriendo ser madre soltera se caso con ese tipo Stif (el de cabello castaño y lentes) a los 7 meses de haber muerto Randy, Stanley confundido y enojado y muy deprimido, la cosa es que a veces la tristeza hace que dejes de ser un ser racional y que no te importe un carajo la vida, y eso te lleva a segunda base, hacer actos insanos, drogarte lastimarte físicamente y emborracharse tanto que no recuerdes ni tu nombre, y no podíamos olvidar, tener sexo sin control.**

**Pero la vida se lleva el premio numero uno en el concurso de giros inesperados, resultando que Shelley, si, la misma Shelley que tanto lo jodió durante años, se cansa de esta situación de antipatía por parte de su madre hacia la vida de su hijo, y de este hacia su propia vida, decide tomar las riendas de este problema e internar a Stan en un seminario o monasterio como prefieran**

**Allí lo alejan de todo en lo que el creía, y lo introducen a un mundo donde Dios lo es todo. O al menos eso cree, hasta que conoce al Padre Kenneth **

¿Y bien? ¿Les parece interesante? Creo que serán unos 20 capítulos

Pero todo depende de ustedes =D llame ya… o mejor dele al botoncito que dice Review

Oh si, otra cosa, bueno a parte de este Stenny estoy escribiendo otro, y como 3 Cran/Streig y un Style… si, tengo una imaginación muy hiperactiva =3


	2. Aquellos ojos

**29/09/2012  
Hola gente bonita. Bueno de regalo de cumpleaños, de mi para mi, subí el primer capitulo de esta historia hoy. Espero les guste. South Park no me pertenece, es de Trey Parker y Matt Stone (y su equipo) **

**_"Sabe el Señor librar de tentación a los piadosos"_**

**_Pedro 2:9_**

¿Acercarme a Dios? Hace mucho que dejé de creer en él. ¿Por qué se empeñan en hacerme venir aquí? Sé que la salida a mis problemas no es ésta. Ver a un centenar de hombres, jóvenes y chicos con ropas negras, totalmente cubiertos que cargan un rosario como si su vida dependiese de ello... eso no me ayudará en nada. ¿Cómo esperar que la solución a esta vida inútil, vacía y miserable que he aprendido a llevar esté en un lugar en el cual me siento el anticristo?

La mayoría de los chicos aquí son alcohólicos, drogadictos, bicuriosos, y algunos hasta depresivos suicidas… entonces ¿qué hago yo aquí? Bueno, la cosa es que soy todo eso y hasta más al mismo tiempo

Lo graciosos es que nos traen a este lugar pensando que aquí nos reformarán, creen que Dios es más fuerte que el sistema judicial, que la cárcel no ayudara en nada, que un manicomio solo empeorara los deseos de suicidio, que la fe mueve montañas

Pura mierda

Es increíble la forma en que la gente entrega su vida a Dios… ignorando el hecho de que en lo que pueda se las arrebatara, sin importarle que. Igual que como hizo con mi padre

Randy Marsh podía no ser el hombre mas listo, astuto, comprensivo y admirable de todo South Park… pero era mi padre, mi único padre. Y a pesar de todo, sabía como hacer su trabajo de padre, de esposo, de amigo, de colega, y lamentablemente de geólogo. Y digo lamentablemente, porque fue el trabajo quien acabo con su vida. No literalmente, en realidad fue un ciervo estúpido el que se atravesó en el camino. Desde ese momento odio a todo animal en este puto mundo.

Era una noche lluviosa y oscura, iba camino al trabajo a eso de la 1:45 am por una falla detectada en una de esas maquinas que captan el clima.

Llamaron a la casa a eso de las 3 am, porque los bomberos no habían podido identificar el cuerpo, a causa de tanto daño que sufrió, si no hasta ese momento. Recuerdo que mi madre me despertó entonando la melodía de _Para Elissa, _mientras miles de lágrimas se resbalaban por su rostro. Desde ese día odio la música.

El funeral fue rápido, todo South Park estuvo allí, derramando lágrimas de dolor y profiriendo condolencias para con mi familia, o al menos, lo que quedaba de ella. Ya no estaba abuelo, hace mucho que nos había dejado, y ahora… el… ¿por qué? Esa pregunta se repetía una y otra y otra vez en mi cabeza ¿por qué el? ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué así?

Recordaba la muerte de abuelo, yo tenía 13 años en ese entonces. El estaba en una cama de hospital, entubado hasta decir basta, conectado a tantas maquinas y cables que parecía un Cyborg. Ya no me pedía que lo matara, pensaba que era por su incapacidad de hablar, pero antes de cerrar sus ojos para no abrirlos de nuevo, dijo algo que nos hizo reír entre lagrimas "**_Billie, me voy al cielo*tos* a cogerme a la abuela de las rumanitas" _**luego de eso entendí que no me pedía que pagara todo, porque el no tenía necesidad, sabía que la muerte estaba allí para el y que no se iría sin el

Dos años después, a mis 15… el ultimo recuerdo de mi padre, las ultimas palabras que me dijo, fueron tan normales y a la vez tan significativas **_"Buenas noches hijo, hasta mañana, si Dios quiere"_**

Por lo visto, no quiso que hubiera un mañana.

Al menos no para el. Mi madre por su parte, unos siete meses después de ese fatídico acontecimiento comenzó a salir con ese tipo de lentes y cabello castaño, Stif creo que era su nombre, me era tan indiferente su presencia que ni me molestaba en determinarlo. De haber sabido lo que ocurriría luego de un año saliendo juntos, lo habría ahogado con esa mugre almohada con la que dormía en nuestro sofá cuando se le hacia tarde para volver a Dember

¿Qué clase de viuda se casa al año de haber perdido a su esposo? Fácil, una que nunca amo de verdad, una cuyos votos matrimoniales fueron tan falsos como la piel blanca de Michael Jackson, una cuyo temor a quedarse sola era más grande que el amor que sentía hacia sus hijos.

¿Qué porque conjugo en pasado?

Luego de la absurda boda, todo cambio. Ella cambio.

Su forma de ser, su cabello, su vestimenta, su actitud, su pensamiento, sus sentimientos y personalidad. Se olvido de la cocina, limpieza, aseo, maternidad, para ocuparse de manicura, cabello, pedicura, exfoliación y de más cosas que hacen las mujeres para quitarse años de vida, en lugar de ponerle vida a sus años.

Y si yo pensaba que las cosas habían cambiando, en esos momentos nada se parecía a nada. Con el tiempo y la falta de atención por parte de adultos hacia mi empecé a hacer lo que me viniera en gana, con quien me diera la gana cuando me diera la gana

Comencé a juntarme de nuevo con Kyle, quien, con la influencia de Cartman se había vuelto una persona irreconocible, esta fue la razón por la que me distancie, el gordo lo llevo a tal extremo que ni su madre Sheila podía controlarlo.

Pero cuando el diablo no tiene nada que hacer se pone a espantar moscas con la cola, Eric luego de eso, se fue al ejército, dejando al judío solo y lleno de furia y rebeldía que debía sacar o explotaría. Juntándose entonces con Christophe alias "el topo" Damien, si, el anticristo, y Craig Tucker. Una de las otras razones por las que estoy en este lugar

Una cosa llevo a la otra, salir con Kyle era salir con Topo y Damien, y por lo tanto con Tucker. Estar deprimido era un problema que se solucionaba con otro, drogándome o emborrachándome. Emborracharme era fácil pero costoso, y solo me hacia ver el mundo como una persona feliz, mas no me hacía feliz. Las drogas por otra parte, me hacían no solo feliz, si no eufórico, animado, alegre, me hacían reír y a veces hasta volar. Estas también eran caras, pero su precio no era monetario. Mi distribuidor se convirtió en Craig Tucker, y mi forma de paga era tener sexo con el, de forma loca y desenfrenada. Un precio justo, disfrutaba el doble. Era ganar, ganar.

O al menos eso pensaba hasta que en algún momento todo se salió de control. No recuerdo muy bien esa noche, no se si estaba teniendo sexo en la alfombra de mi sala y mi familia me vio, o si estaba robando dinero del bolso de mi madre, o si le rompí la nariz a Stif por quien sabe que (es la opción que mas me anima) o si estaba tan drogado y ebrio que no lo soportaron mas. Pero la cuestión es que en un momento determinado desperté y tenía dos maletas hechas con toda mi ropa y algunas pertenencias, y a Shelley sentada a un extremo de mi cama mirándome como solía hacerlo mamá. Con decepción

No tuve tiempo de despedirme, de oponerme, de exigir explicaciones o expresar mi opinión. Todo fue muy claro y sin derecho a replica "**_Alístate, dentro de dos horas te vendrán a buscar"_**

Horas después, fui entregado, si, así tal cual, fui entregado al padre superior del internado, me llevo a su despacho y estuvo hablando un buen rato conmigo, yo me limitaba a mirar un punto fijo en la alfombra, no asentía, no pestañaba, apenas respiraba. Me negué a escucharlo, aún así llegue a escuchar sus frases finales "**_encarrilar a los jóvenes por el camino del bien"_**

No se dan cuenta que ellos, los jóvenes, han vivido más de lo que cualquiera lo ha hecho, pero aún así, ¿qué demonios hago yo aquí? ¿Cuál fue mi error? ¿la homosexualidad, la lujuria, la adicción? o ¿Acaso mi error fue que, al momento de la muerte de mi padre, mi vida se fuera hacia abajo? De acuerdo, sí fue mi error ¿pero un internado/monasterio/seminario/escuela ayudará a mi corazón a sanar? No lo creo.

¿Qué podría encontrar aquí que me hiciera olvidar lo que soy? ¿Quién podría ayudarme aquí a ser de nuevo lo que alguna vez fui?

Con un traje de pantalón y camisa negras, una manta o toga o no que se carajos sea el mantel también negro que llevo puesto para escuchar la misa zapatos de charol y un rosario de plata colgando de mi cuello

Repentinamente todos guardan silencio. Yo ya olvidé cómo rezar, así que me siento fuera de lugar, todos se ponen de pie, cuando yo pretendo hacerlo, ya todos se están sentando, así que me quedo a la vista de todos por una fracción de segundo, y en esa fracción de segundo hay un par de ojos azules posados en mí. No dura más que eso, una fracción de segundo, pero fue suficiente para que la vida que conocía se viera volcada de una manera irremediable.

Vuelvo a hacerme las mismas preguntas:

¿Qué podría encontrar aquí que me hiciera olvidar lo que soy? ¿Quién podría ayudarme aquí a ser de nuevo lo que alguna vez fui? Las respuestas llegan solas esta vez. Desgraciadamente, me doy cuenta que esas orbes azules son los ojos del sacerdote.

**¿se va entendiendo el rollo?**

**Hice a un Stanley bastante… complicado u.U **

**A diferencia de mis otras historias esto no tiene humor POR ESO SUFRO cof cof**

**Bueno quería probar con algo diferente =)  
así que, por favor díganme ¿que tal me salió?**

**Posdata: gracias por las chicas que, a pesar de no ser relevante, comentaron lo que publique anteriormente =D**


	3. Amparar al prójimo

**Hola a todas, la verdad es que estoy muy feliz de que les guste esta humilde historia, gracias en verdad a todas y cada una de ustedes TwT Sin mas, aquí el capitulo 2**

**South Park no me pertenece**

**_ "Los últimos serán los primeros y los primeros los últimos"_**

**_Mateo 20:16_**

Ya llevaba casi un mes en este jodido sitió, casi un mes de levantarme jodidamente temprano, bañarme con agua helada, ponerme ese estúpido uniforme, inclinarse ante cualquier pendejo con un rango mayor que el tuyo, llamar padre a tipos totalmente desconocidos, rezar en la mañana, tarde, y noche, en todas las comidas, en todas las clases, en todo puto momento, sonreír y dar gracias cada segundo, recibir sermones, regaños y miradas de desaprobación por parte de los monjes cuya expresión no es nada amistosa, es mas de asco.

Casi un jodido mes, el cual eliminaba su "casi" para convertirse en "un mes" tal cual mañana jueves.

Hoy miércoles mientras tanto, me limitaba a estar arrodillado con las manos entrelazadas fingiendo que le rezo a un Dios, a un Dios en el que finjo creer.

Escuchaba murmullos en toda la jodida iglesia, murmullos molestos para mis oídos, murmullos que no me dejaban pensar en otro lugar que no sea este

Trataba de concentrarme en las calles de mi pueblo, en la nieve, en Kyle y su rebelde cabello, casi tan rebelde como su nueva personalidad, en Mole y nuestras conversaciones en francés las que hacíamos sentados en la acera burlándonos de todo el que pasara, de Damien y todas las cabronadas que hicimos como mearnos en el agua bendita desde el techo de la iglesia del padre Maxy, y… en Craig…

Y recordarlo a el, era sinónimo de recordar mis adicciones, y la falta que me hacían. Las ansias cada vez eran mas difíciles de controlar, necesitaba sentir la aguja perforando mi piel y derramando todo su contenido en mi sangre, quería beber algún néctar amargo que quemara mi garganta y fuera directamente a mi hígado, deseaba con voraces ansias que me recorrieran el cuerpo manos llenas de lujuria, estremecerme y temblar tanto que temiera por mi seguridad, y desmayarme de placer entre sabanas ajenas

Mierda… si no paraba de pensar en eso tendría que salir corriendo de la puta misa a encerrarme en un baño a masturbarme por primera vez (primera vez en este lugar). Bien digamos que la idea de masturbarse en la casa de Dios no es muy seductora, pero la carne es débil

Apreté aun mas los ojos y trate de concentrarme en otras cosas, como en Cartman… ¿Cómo le estará yendo al gordo? ¿Sufrirá tanto en aquel sitio como yo en este? Y quizás no tan importante ¿seguirá gordo? Y mas importante que eso ultimo ¿seguirá durmiendo con esa foto de Shelley debajo de su almohada?

Recordar eso casi me hace reír pero no podía darme ese lujo, guardaré esas carcajadas en el frasco de las risas y las sacaré cuando este solo, por ahora me conformaré con el recuerdo de cuando Craig y yo descubrimos la fulana foto, empezamos todo con la idea de una rápida sesión de sexo y terminamos destortillados de la risa en la cama del culón con la foto de mi hermana en la mano

Se que debería enojarme con ese jodido enfermo por tener esa foto en su almohada, que estoy 100% seguro Shelley ni idea tenía de que existía, pero me hacía tanta gracia el cinismo de Cartman que era inevitable no tomarlo como un chiste de mal gusto; TODO lo que fue mío alguna vez paso a manos de Eric Theodore Cartman: Wendy, Kyle, y Shelley (no tan literal como los dos primeros)

Gordo hijo de puta

Ojala le metan una granada en el culo y lo hagan estallar

**— Jah **—no pude evitar proferir una pequeña carcajada, bueno, no creo que esa simple risita haga la diferencia en la misa ¿o si?

**—Hijo mío, ¿te encuentras bien? **— bueno al parecer si, porque la voz que leyó varios salmos o sermones o… lo que sea, estaba ahora dirigiéndose a mi, ante la mirada de miles, seguramente con intenciones de humillarme y gritarme que era el anticristo reencarnado… se nota que no conocían a Damien. Ese pensamiento tan cínico me hizo reír de nuevo. Genial, como si ya no estaba en problemas

**—Yo… **— Pero mi respuesta quedo allí. Al levantar la cabeza y abrir los ojos para mirar a quien me estaba hablando me di cuenta de que todas las bancas estaban vacías, a excepción de mi, el resto se había ido a desayunar. Malditos egoístas, les costaba mucho decirme que la puta misa ya había terminado… aunque de haber estado otro en mi lugar, yo no lo habría despertado ¡que se lo coman las ratas! Habría dicho seguramente…  
**—Jah **— una tercera carcajada, y esto basto para que el sacerdote perdiera la paciencia

**— La misa termino hace unos 15 minutos** — La mirada que me dio era bastante severa, mas la sonrisa que esbozo contradecía totalmente su ceño fruncido— ** todos tus compañeros se han marchado, solo quedas tu**— el hombrecillo me extendió la mano para que la tomara y me levantara pero mis rodillas no querían colaborar, así que negué con la cabeza e inicie lentamente, sentía que en cualquier momento caería — **Decidimos dejarte un rato mas porque pensamos que estabas entregado en cuerpo y alma a Dios**

**— Si, bueno, suele sucederme**— dije en un nivel de sarcasmo que ni el creador del sarcasmo sabría que estaba utilizando sarcasmo— ** me enfrasco tanto en eso que…**

**—** **Pero por tu actitud **— dijo cortándome de repente, ahora sin la sonrisa en el rostro y con el ceño mucho mas fruncido— **y tu risa irrespetuosa**— volvió a hablar, pero esta vez empleo un tono lleno de asco y repulsión—** se que solo te has quedado dormido**

**— Waow… y digame ¿eso lo dedujo solito o tuvo ayuda celestial?-** Cielos… a veces me da miedo morderme la lengua mientras hablo, por la cantidad de veneno que suelo soltar

**— Permítame informarme que esa no es forma de hablarle a un padre**

**— Usted no es padre- **dije mirándolo con fastidio mientras tomaba fuerzas de quien sabe donde para ponerme de pie**- ni si quiera estoy seguro de que alguna vez halla tenido sexo**

**— Muchacho insolente**

**— Insolente ¿yo?- **súbitamente me encontraba ya sobre mis piernas, las sentía débiles, pero me centre en aclarar las cosas con ese padre de cuarta** - Usted fue el que llego a acusarme de algo que no es cierto**

**— Osas llamarme mentiroso**

**— YO NO OSO- **imágenes de osos surcaron mi mente a una velocidad verdaderamente rápida, haciéndome sonrojar**- usted osa- **dije en un tono mas quedito

**— Soy tu padre superior y exijo respeto**

**— Usted- no- es- mi- padre- **pronuncie cada palabra de forma clara y lenta, para luego darme la vuelta e intentar largarme de allí. Bueno eso quería hacer yo, pero mis piernas tenían otros planes**- Maldición **

**— Dios castiga a los pecadores para que no se salgan del buen camino- **tal vez la caída me había afectado el cerebro, pero podría jurar que se burlaba de mi

**— ¡SON CALAMBRES!** **Por el amor de… - **paré en seco, no queriendo darle gusto a ese sujeto

**— ¿Si? Continua**

**— vallase al infierno- **dije en un tono mas bajo, pero estaba seguro de que me había escuchado. Me puse de pie y comencé a dar temblorosos pasos hacia la libertad

**— ¿A dónde vas hijo? el comedor queda hacia el otro lado**

**— Quién le pregunto- **No literalmente, la verdad es que solo saldría de la capilla… en este lugar la libertad tenía un concepto bastante sádico

**— Os advierto que, el llegar tarde al comedor es una falta grave, que se castiga con todo un día sin comer**

**— Me la suda- **recobrando el control total sobre mis piernas, acelere el paso en la dirección contraria de la que se me había indicado. Y no era que no tenía hambre, si tenía, y mucha, pero prefería morirme de hambre que obedecer cual perrito faldero

…

Paré en seco a mitad de un pasillo con muchas puertas, dándome cuenta que había caminado por, em… bien, según mi reloj, por hora y media, sin un rumbo fijo

Por tanto, me encontraba en una zona desconocida en esta mierda de internado, faltando a la clase de matemáticas y sin nada en el estomago… genial, simplemente genial

Tratando de ubicarme un poco, me fije en las puertas de aquel largo pasillo, y vi números**- Habitaciones- **me dirigí a una de estas y le di unos cuantos golpecitos, pero nadie abrió. Repetí este procedimiento dos tres hasta cinco veces mas en diferentes puertas, hasta que la poca fuerza que me mantenía en píe se agoto por completo y no pude hacer mas que dejarme caer, apoyado en una de las puertas y cerrar los ojos, tratando de contener las lagrimas de cólera**- no se supone que en esta porquería ayudan al prójimo ¿Por qué coño no vienen entonces a salvarme?... oh por Dios… como puedo ser tan estúpido ¡TODOS ESTAN EN CLASES!- **lleve las manos a mi cabello y lo jale un poco mientras soltaba carcajadas bastante psicóticas**- Espero que estés feliz Shelley, ya estoy justo donde querías, sin salida alguna, cercano a una muerte marica, en un lugar marica, que dentro de 3 horas se llenara de maricas que se reunirán alrededor de mi marica cadáver GRACIAS SHELLEY definitivamente esto es mejor que morir por una sobredosis GRACIAS**

Ya no podía evitar llorar, es que ni mis lagrimas me hacían caso, ¡es que acaso el mundo esta complotando en mi contra! Pues al carajo, no tengo fuerzas suficientes para pelear, asi que como dice el dicho "si no puedes con ellos úneteles"

Me acomode mejor, encontrando una posición cómoda, atraje mis piernas hacia mi estomago, metí la cara entre el espacio que hay entre estas y mi abdomen y rodee mis rodillas con los brazos. Cerré los ojos y dejé que mi mente hiciera un viaje hasta South Park

Las mismas imágenes que recorrieron mi mente cuando se suponía estaba rezando, lo hicieron esta vez, pero con un aire mas nostálgico, deteniéndose en cada detalle, si pensaba en nieve sentía el frío de esta, si pensaba en Sparky sentía su agradable presencia tratando de lamerme la cara, si pensaba en Craig sentía sus cálidos labios sobre los míos y gotas resbalando por mis mejillas… no esperen… eso si es real

Mierda, mas lagrimas, ¿Por qué no puedo dejar de llorar? ¿Es que acaso Dios cambio de idea y piensa que dejarme morir deshidratado es mas divertido que matarme de hambre?

Súbitamente llego una imagen de Stif a mi mente, sonriendo socarronamente. Una ráfaga de ira me recorrió de pies a cabeza, pero ¿qué podía hacer? Mientras el estaba allá regocijándose de todo lo que alguna vez fue de mi papá y mío, yo estaba aquí, solo…

**— ¡Dios mío! ¿Pero qué haces hijo?**

Ni si quiera me dio tiempo de responder cuando ya estaba siendo levantado por dos brazos fuertes y gentiles, pero yo seguía sin tener nada en el estomago ¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer si no marearme y volver a sobre mi trasero?

**—Wow… se que sus intenciones son buenas, pero le molestaría…- **y no fue hasta ese momento que vi al molesto ser que me había sacado de mi onda pre gótica, y que de repente me dejo de parecer molesto**- ir mas… despacio- **mi voz era apenas un susurro, pero estaba seguro de que aquel hombre me escuchaba

No se si era debido al mareo, a la falta de comida, al agotamiento físico y mental, pero me recorría una extraña sensación por toda la columna, sin contar que mi corazón latía muy rápido y me faltaba aire

**— Lo siento mucho -**me extendió una de sus manos pero no la tome, me limite a mirarlo y guardar cada detalle en mi memoria. El sujeto poseía una piel realmente blanca, casi tanto como la mía, su cabello era de un amarillo pollito muy vivo, su cara me recordaba a las imágenes de angelitos que se puede admirar en los vitrales de las iglesias, todo tan ¿simétrico?... no, hermoso, si, eso, sus facciones eran hermosas, su nariz, sus labios, sus ojos azules, de una tonalidad indefinida pero sin duda embriagante, esos ojos que no se despagaban de los míos y que me erizaban hasta el ultimo centímetro de piel ¿Por qué me miraba de esa forma? Como si esperase algo de mí** — por favor permíteme ayudarte- **Oh, claro, yo seguía estando en el suelo ¿Cómo pude olvidarme de ese detalle?

**— No, gracias, yo puedo, solo estoy un poco mareado, cuando coma se que quitara**

**— ¿No has comido nada?- **negué** – eso esta muy mal, no esta bien que le exijas un buen rendimiento a tu mente en clases si tu no- ** se quedó en silencio por un momento, mirándome como si quisiera entender algo, me pregunto si fue mi rostro de culpabilidad el que me delato**- ¿te saltaste el desayuno y las clases?- **asentí cerrando los ojos y esperando el sermón, pero este nunca llego. Volví a abrir mis ojos y me encontré con una expresión de ¿dolor? Por parte del padre, luego lo vi metiendo la mano en, al parecer, un bolsillo de la sotana, y sacando una manzana y un moffin de vainilla**- Ten, te hará bien tener algo en el estomago, ya en la enfermería podrás pedir una galleta de fresa y un sumo de naranja**

**— ¿Enfermería?- **comencé a seguirlo sin darme cuenta, ni si quiera me había percatado de cuando me puse de pie, o peor ¿en que momento comencé a comerme el moffin? En todo caso, si ya estaba comiendo y de pie ¿para que ir a la enfermería?

**— No queremos que esas heridas se infecten verdad- **seguí su mirada, y vi que estaba fija en la mano que sostenía el ponquesito, por un segundo pensé que hablaba con el ponqué pero al fijarme mejor vi unas marcas profundas en la superficie de mi mano, estaban bastante rojas y de algunas salían pequeñas gotitas de sangre. Miré mi otra mano y esta estaba igual. Estúpido Stif… ni si quiera aquí ese pendejo deja de joderme

**— ¿Por qué me ayuda?- **pregunte sin poderlo evitar** -El padre superior dijo que si desobedecía…**

**— El padre superior suele ser extremista- **paró de repente frente a una enorme puerta que citaba "enfermería" **–además- **prosiguió mirándome fijamente mientras esbozaba una bella sonrisa** -míralo de esta forma hijo mío, te hice un favor, ahora tu para devolvérmelo prometerás que no someterás tu cuerpo a esta clase de maltratos**

**— lo… ¿prometo?- **susurre dudoso, me sentía verdaderamente perdido

**— Vamos hijo, se que puedes hacer algo mejor que eso- **dejo de sonreír y paso a mirarme serio** -"prometo no causarme daño físico- **fijo sus ojos en mis manos** -ni emocional" – **ahora me miraba a los ojos… seguramente notando que había estado llorando. Me sonroje, pero le di gusto

**— Prometo no causarme daño físico ni emocional**

**— Así esta mejor- **abrió la puerta y me indico que entrara** -Con tu permiso debo irme, debo asegurarme que no hayan mas jovencitos en problemas**

Y con esto y una ultima sonrisa, siguió con su camino. Me sentí mareado… pero esta vez, no era por el hambre.

**Canciones: Angel of mine Evanescence, Calling my angel Jason Derubo, good night my angel Robert Pattinson, **

**Okey una nota rápida, si quieren saber mejor como es el uniforme en ese internado entren aquí **** : / / 2 . b p . / / / / / 9 3 8 – – . j p g**** (solo quiten los espacios)**

**Y si quieren saber como es el "mantel" que le obligan a usar a Stan para las misas busquen en imágenes de google uniforme de monaguillos y allí saldrán unos blanco con rojos, solo que los que usan en el internado donde esta Stanley son negros**


	4. Es un sacerdote

**Hola gente bonita =D como prometí, hoy viernes, la actualización TADÁ (?) pero antes, cada vez que se mencione un rubio en estos capítulos estaré hablando de Kenny, cuando llegue Gregory… bueno lo sabrán, pero aun falta para eso.  
Sin mas, las amo 0w0 **

**Digo… SP no me pertenece, es de Trey y Matt **

_**1 Pedro 2:11** Amados, yo os ruego como a extranjeros y peregrinos, que os abstengáis de los deseos carnales que batallan contra el alma_

**_¡TE DAÑAS TU, DAÑAS A MAMÁ, ME DAÑAS A MI Y SI PAPÁ ESTUVIERA VIVO…!_**

**_¡PERO NO LO ESTA, CARAJO!_**

**_Alístate, dentro de dos horas te vendrán a buscar_**

Detesto soñar esto. Busqué a tientas el reloj de bolsillo; tres y media de la madrugada, genial. Y por absurdo que pareciera, era inútil volver a dormirme dado que en este lugar a las cinco de la mañana todos, sin excepción, debíamos estar despiertos, bañados y en el comedor para recibir nuestros sacros alimentos, agradecer a Dios por ellos y empezar con nuestras labores.

No entré aquí en calidad de monje o monaguillo o alguna de esa mierda. Era una clase de rehén al igual que la mayoría de mis compañeros. Los monjes y sacerdotes nos daban las clases que normalmente llevaríamos en una preparatoria común y corriente mientras nos "acercaban" a Dios y así nos sanábamos de cualquiera enfermedad mental que sufriéramos.

Curen mi estupidez, maricas.

No me consideraba una persona violenta ni agresiva. Siempre había respetado la religión que mis padres profesaban aunque estaba en desacuerdo con muchas cosas (conejos por ejemplo). Pero aun así, no tenía nada en contra de ella, la Iglesia Católica era una institución más para mí y Jesús un gran amigo. Pero el estar aquí contra mi voluntad despertaba dentro de mi cuerpo y mente esta clase de rebeldía desenfrenada que me hacía actuar y pensar de manera muy diferente a como soy… o al menos a como era antes de perder a mi padre.

Decidí que era hora de ducharme, si tenía suerte el agua estaría aún caliente. Eran raras las veces que el agua seguía caliente a la hora de bañarme, dado que era de los últimos en hacerlo. Hoy esperaba ser de los primeros. Y por imposible que parezca, a estas horas el agua ya estaba entibiándose. Genial. Era irónico que aquí muchos encontraran a Dios cuando, en realidad, yo me sentía en mi infierno personal. A excepción de cierto Dios que veía todas las mañanas a la hora de dar misa, a mi tercera hora diaria de literatura y en los desayunos, comidas y cenas. Aunque he de decir que este Dios, más que ser el que nos enseñaron a adorar, parecía un Dios griego, uno pagano que te invitaba a pecar. De nuevo mi lado rebelde salía a relucir. Una cosa era no querer estar aquí y otra muy distinta era desear al hombre al que debíamos llamar "padre".

Desde el día en que lo miré no pude dejar de fantasear con él. Pero luego de aquella vez en que me salvo del pasillo del sufrimiento, sus ojos se volvieron los depredadores de mis pensamientos. Mi mente era acechada por unos carnosos labios, pero, en mi imaginación, estos no predicaban la palabra del Señor, sino que llamaban mi nombre dulcemente, o me besaban de una manera bastante pecaminosa. Era una suerte que lo que se piensa se queda ahí, en la mente y nadie pueda saberlo. Me acusarían de ser el hijo del Diablo si alguien se enteraba de mis ideas.

Todas las mañanas daba su misa, pero ni una sola vez sus ojos volvieron a mirarme. Ni siquiera por error. En clases jamás se dirigía a mí directamente; si tenía alguna duda, me ignoraba olímpicamente, tal vez tenía en la frente grabado el número 666* y por eso me evitaba, o tal vez yo empezaba a desarrollar una clase de paranoia. Daba igual. Jamás me miró.

Por fin era viernes, el sábado y domingo los tenía para hacer lo que yo quisiera —lo que yo quisiera dentro de esta maldita cárcel, puesto que no teníamos permitido salir.

Ya estaba listo para ir al comedor, pero, cómo no, me tropecé con el aire y caí estrepitosamente en el pasto recién regado. Ahora estaba verdaderamente hecho mierda. Tendría que ducharme de nuevo, usar otro maldito uniforme, y llegaría tarde a clases, sin mencionar que no desayunaría y los monjes se enfadarán conmigo. Una razón más para que no me quieran. En realidad esto último me importaba verga.

Escuché una risita burlona, levanté el rostro para encontrarme con mi milagro personal. Era esplendido. Pero demasiado grosero para ser un cura. ¿No se supone que en vez de burlarse debería estar rezándole al Señor para que nada me haya pasado? Este sacerdote se burlaba de mí, y aunque era evidente que trataba de evitarlo, parecía que yo era un bufón y era imposible no reír.

**— ¿Estás bien, hijo?** —me preguntó sofocando su risa y con cortesía.

Yo no soy su hijo…

**—Si… lo estoy** —le dije y me levanté torpemente mientras intentaba pensar con claridad. ¿Qué carajo hacía un hombre como él en un lugar así? No sólo era lo guapo, si no lo joven; no tendría más de treinta años, si no es que menos.

**—Llegarás tarde al desayuno y no debes saltártelo, ¿recuerdas lo que paso la ultima vez?, además estás ya bastante delgado como para que aquí adelgaces más, andando.**

**—La verdad es que pensaba hacerlo, no puedo presentarme así… ¿señor cura**? —le dije y no pude evitar que sonara a modo de pregunta. No lo iba a llamar padre. Me miró con los ojos entrecerrados por un momento. Después una sonrisa —una hermosa sonrisa— se manifestó en su rostro para ladear ligeramente la cabeza.

**—Ya quieres irte de aquí. Tú no crees que esto te ayude. He de decir que la mayoría de los jóvenes aquí se sienten como tú al entrar, pero salen con una perspectiva distinta. Este no es un seminario convencional…** —dejó la frase en el aire, no sabiendo cómo llamarme.

**—Soy Stan**

Sonrió de nuevo, pero esta vez negó con la cabeza; algo en mi nombre le resultó cómico…o absurdo. Bien. Ahora no sólo soy el bufón que se cae, mi nombre también es un chiste. Que le den por culo

**—Bien, hijo…**

**—Soy Stan** —rectifiqué. Yo no era su hijo. Él podía ser hermoso pero eso no significaba que las cosas cambiaran…no era mi padre, yo no era su hijo, no iba a ser educado con él sólo porque me tenía idiotizado…detestaba este lugar y de alguna manera conseguiría que me echaran de aquí. Frunció el ceño de nuevo y asintió levemente.

**—Stan, entonces; es tarde. Ve al comedor.**

Y dicho esto caminó alejándose de mí. Supe que no tenía opción, aunque no me regañó, el tono empleado fue totalmente autoritario, así que _debía_ ir al comedor.

Llegué para que otro padre me dedicara una de sus miradas asesinas, ya al rato seguro querría azotarme…bien no, aquí no azotaban a nadie, pero ya me regañaría después...

...o tal vez no.

**—Stanley, aquí hay horarios que respetar y nadie está exento a ellos, la próxima vez que…**

**—Estaba conmigo, Padre Comte, no volverá a pasar. Descuide.**

El padre Comte se quedó mudo. No podía decir nada en contra de lo que el sacerdote había dicho. Nada que rebatir. Sólo asintió y me indicó que me sentara. No estaba seguro, pero podía jurar que él me sonrió muy levemente. Pff que marica puedo llegar a ser

El desayuno pasó sin mayores problemas y las clases iniciaron. Esperaba ansioso (?) la clase de literatura que el sacerdote nos impartía. Era una pendejada, pero aún no sabíamos su nombre, ni el suyo ni el de ningún sacerdote/cura/padre. Era una tradición esperar una semana para conocer sus nombres, y así aprender a estar cerca de ellos sin saber realmente quiénes eran. Para mí sus tradiciones eran una verdadera mierda y ya podían metérselas por...

**—Buenos días, hijos.**

La clase llegó y, esta vez, lo primero que hizo fue mirarme. Qué mirada tenía. La manera en que me miró no me pasó desapercibida, definitivamente me vio de una forma muy distinta a la que miró a los demás. ¿Acaso yo le atraía tanto como él a mí? No seas absurdo, me dije, es un sacerdote.

_¿Y? es un sacerdote…pero es hombre…_

Nos leyó algunos poemas de Manuel Acuña, (ni puta idea de quien es), pero después de escucharlos recitados por su voz, me parecieron simplemente hermosos. No pude evitar mirar a los demás estudiantes, creo que era el único con la cara de idiota que tenía yo, pero es que sería absurdo no reconocer que este hombre estaba jodidamente bueno. La clase terminó y me dedicó una muy breve mirada. De nuevo _esa_ mirada

Tuve sus ojos grabados en mi cabeza todo el día.

Y así llegó el sábado. Ya que podía hacer lo que quería, me fui a leer bajo la copa de un árbol bastante grande que daba una agradable sombra. Mi carácter pudo haber cambiado, mi temperamento y mi manera de ver la vida, pero ya que odio la música y a los animales no me queda de otra que leer. Descansé un rato de mi lectura y dejé que el viento bailara en mi rostro, haciendo que mis cabellos fueran de aquí a allá. Los recuerdos en momentos como este llegaban solos. Los buenos, los de un Stan mucho más alegre, uno que brillaba por sí solo, luego venían los de una Stan estúpidamente rebelde, ignorantemente "feliz", y después los recuerdos que más me azotaban.

Los del Stan que soy ahora.

No me di cuenta cuando mis ojos soltaron la salinidad que contenían, ahora mis mejillas se encontraban bañadas en lágrimas, sentía mi corazón destrozado, no podía ser más desdichado. Ni si quiera me moleste en secarlas, de igual forma estas seguirían brotando… pensándolo detenidamente, estoy llorando muy seguido…

Estaba perdido entre mis lágrimas y mis meditaciones cuando escuché unos pasos acercarse a mí. Malditos monaguillos, ¿es que acaso no tengo permitido tampoco llorar? Decidí no voltear, haría como que no escuchaba nada y tal vez el metiche que había venido a interrumpirme se iría.

**—Lo mejor que podemos hacer en momentos de frustración es llorar **–dijo una conocida voz.

Esto no me podía estar pasando. Me giré lentamente para encontrarme con aquel pecado andante que se hacia llamar portador de la palabra de Dios; era ridículo que alguien tan _tentador_ como él hablara de "no caer en _tentación_". Traté de pensar en otra cosa que no fueran sus labios, me concentré en sus ojos y fue peor, así que decidí mirar a su hombro. Eso estaba bien.

**—También dicen que es mejor estar solo, ¿no cree usted?**

**—La verdad no hijo…perdón** —rectificó al ver mi cara cuando me llamo "hijo" —, **Stan, la verdad es que al estar solos pensamos cosas que son falsas de nosotros mismos, necesitamos que alguien, con una opinión objetiva nos haga ver las cosas con claridad.**

**— ¿Es usted objetivo? **—le pregunté mientras tomaba asiento junto a mí en el suelo. Para ser un cura era demasiado informal.

**—Es mi trabajo, su fuera subjetivo juzgaría a todo el que se confesase ante mí, ¿no crees?** —me dijo.

Estaba decidido a no mirarlo a los ojos, pero no pude contenerme y la sorpresa que me llevé al verlo me dejó en shock. Me miraba diferente, no como alguien superior e iluminado por el señor.

_Te lo dije…es un hombre…_

Es un sacerdote…

_Sigue siendo hombre…_

Él no mira así a… la gente

_¿Y por qué no? ¿Acaso crees que no tiene erecciones?_

**— ¡COÑO BASTA!** —grité y él sólo atinó a mirarme confundido.

Yo no pude hacer nada más que ruborizarme. Maldito rubor.

**—De verdad quieres estar solo, ¿eh? **—me preguntó, haciendo ademán de levantarse.

**—No es eso** —dije rápidamente para que no se fuera**—, lo siento, es sólo que…es difícil estar aquí. Extraño mi casa. Pero sólo serán unos meses, en cuanto cumpla los dieciocho me largo de aquí. Con todo respeto, pero éste no es mi lugar. Lo siento**.

No entendía por qué me disculpaba, era tal vez el hecho de que, al decir que me marchaba, una expresión de tristeza cruzó su rostro, algo le dolía. ¿Qué carajo? Este hombre en verdad amaba su religión como para entristecerse por el hecho de no poder salvar a una criatura más. Quise cambiar de tema para así no tener que seguir disculpándome por algo que honestamente no sentía.

**— ¿Le puedo preguntar algo?**

**—Adelante.**

Pude ver que, ahora, el que no me miraba era él, algo en el pasto era sumamente interesante.

**— ¿Por qué lo de los nombres?**

Sonrió de una manera que nunca había visto antes... ni siquiera el día que me encontró lleno de lodo y pasto y mierda en el uniforme, cabello y pff ¡EN TODOS LADOS!... Era una sonrisa que me robaba el aliento.

Se encogió de hombros.

**—La verdad es que tampoco lo sé, algunas ideas aquí son algo…tradicionales, antiguas, y pues esto es el resultado. Pero he de decir que me parece absurdo. Se supone que los jóvenes entran aquí para reencontrarse consigo mismos, pero no saben ni quiénes somos… ¿Te digo un secreto, Stan? Mi nombre es Kenneth.**

**—Kenneth** —pronuncié su nombre y me di cuenta que, inconscientemente, lo dije lleno de ¿devoción? no sé si él lo notó, pero por si acaso decidí añadir algo más- **¿Que tal Kenny?** -en cuanto giré el rostro para verlo, note que sus ojos estaban bien abiertos, y al chocar azul con azul, se tensó al instante.

**—Disfruta tu día al aire libre Stan, con permiso…**

Se levantó y se marchó. ¿Qué mierda dije? Se fue, pero su nombre quedó resonando en mi cabeza una y otra vez… y repercutía en mi estomago

**.-.**

**QUIERO VER LOS NUEVOS EPISODIOS DE SOUTH PARK**

**… okey eso no era relevante… Saben, debo admitir que, buscando versículos para iniciar cada capitulo me he encontrado cosillas realmente interesantes, y no es que yo lea biblias y sea súper religiosa nonono. Lo mío en realidad es la naturaleza y sus fuerzas… como el karma (muajaja)**

**Bueno, iré a comer pocholate :3 ¿quién quiere? *3***


	5. No puedes tocarlo

**Hello ****everyone! Como esta esa gente bonita :3 Primero que nada y antes de leer quiero felicitar y dedicar este capi a Stanley Marsh ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS MI AMOR PLATONICO E INALCANZABLE! Si me pongo a sacar cuentas el fue creado en 1994 cumple al 19 de octubre AHORITA TENDRÍA MI EDAD Y MI AMOR POR EL NO SERÍA CONSIDERADO PEDOFILIA… pero como toda esa mierda suena muy extraño me conformare con felicitarlo por aquí y en mis sueños ¬w¬ también felicito a mi papabuelo (materno) porque hoy cumple años también wiii **

**Bueno ya dejando las pavadas, sorry por actualizar tan tarde, es que la uni me tiene full, y el martes tengo una expo así que voy de corrida. Sin mas jodas, el capitulo 4 pov Kenny (en el que explico porque Kenny huyo de esa forma tan abrupta xD) **

**Trey Parker, Matt Stone bla bla propiedad bla bla**

**Santiago 1:13-14-15** (13) Cuando alguno es tentado, no diga que es tentado de parte de Dios; porque Dios no puede ser tentado por el mal, ni él tienta a nadie…

Terminé el seminario hace poco más de cuatro años, durante los cuales jamás me había arrepentido de ser sacerdote. Darle mi vida a Dios había sido sin duda la mejor decisión que pude haber tomado.

Me sentía completo, nada me faltaba, despertaba con la sensación de estar haciendo lo correcto, día a día rezarle a Dios era mi estimulante, día a día predicar su palabra era mi orgullo, día a día era perfecto.

Pero _un_ lunes, un maldito lunes —Dios sabe que ni en pensamientos blasfemo, pero debía maldecir ese lunes dado que se convirtió en un infierno—, entré dispuesto, como todas las mañanas, a dar la misa en el convento.

No voy a mentir, muchas veces me he sentido tentado, pero mi fe por Dios, mis valores y mis convicciones eran mil veces más fuertes, cualquier tipo de tentación o pecado que quisiera insinuarme o conllevarme a pecar era opacada por el amor hacia mi Dios

El dogma que me había guiado era mi venda, la que me impedía ver mujeres de la forma en que la que las mira un hombre… mucho menos ver niños en la forma en la que los ve… bien… no tengo palabras para describir tal asunto

El punto es que el hombre que había en mí ya llevaba un rato dormido, callado, tranquilo y sin protestar. Su sedante: Dios.

Pero ese día no fue una persona la que me robo el aliento, no, fue un ángel. Un ángel vestido de negro, despistado, de semblante triste y el interior lleno de cólera. Miré sus ojos sólo un momento pero quedé prensado de ellos. El hombre que había en mi despertó, estirándose y expectante, queriendo conocer a ese ser que estaba a pocos metros de mí. El detonador: el ángel, su rostro, sus ojos…

...no podía permitirme pensar así. Yo no podía.

Me acobardé ante mis pensamientos y decidí no mirarlo, ni en clases, ni en misa, ni durante las comidas. Era hermoso, y aunque mi toga lo ocultara, yo era un hombre. Así que mirarlo demasiado era jugar con fuego, y bien sabía yo que el fuego quemaba.

Aquel día en que hacia una de mis guardias diarias, para asegurarme de que nadie se hubiera saltado clases y en caso de sancionarlo seriamente, no esperaba encontrarme con aquel ángel moribundo, necesitado de amor, de confianza, de apoyo. Sin dudarlo ni una vez, me acerque a el dispuesto a todo pero entonces, es voz vino a mi

_No puedes tocarlo…_

Como lo puse de pie, lo deje caer igual de rápido. Fue un alivio saber que estaba bien, pero este no duro mucho porque la sensación de dolor y tristeza me invadieron al saber que se hallaba perdido sin comer y saltándose clases. Esto último por alguna razón no me importo tanto, en cambio ver sus manos lastimadas de tal forma por el mismo y aquellos hermosos ojos opacados por lágrimas malignas fue lo que mas me angustio. Pero la angustia no duro demasiado, fue suplantada por una temporal calma al escuchar la voz apenada del ángel prometiendo, no a mi, no a Dios, sino a si mismo que no se dañaría más. Luego de esto me retiré y seguí haciendo mi ronda de guardia… pero mas que caminar… me sentía flotar

Pasó una difícil semana, no me concentraba en misa, sabía que sus ojos estaban clavados en mí.

Para el viernes yo no era el mismo padre feliz que, como decían muchos, le daba luz a este lugar. No lograba dormir pensando en el. Estaba pensando que de verdad estaba en un gran problema, y que iba a ser difícil volver a ser el mismo, no sólo porque me atrajera un hombre, un muchacho, un niño de hecho, sino por lo mucho que esto me hacía sentir decepcionado de mí mismo.

Pero pronto encontré una razón para reír…

Iba caminando hacia el comedor para tomar el desayuno, cuando vi una figura resbalar. Sabía que en vez de reí mi deber era ver que estuviera bien, la caída había sido grande y seguramente se lastimó. Pero fue la cosa más graciosa que pude encontrarme. Sacó esa sonrisa que había estado buscando toda la semana. Me acerqué lo suficiente tratando de no reír, cuando en el suelo se encontraba el ángel, lleno de lodo y con el uniforme sucio y ligeramente levantado, dejándome ver, a penas, una parte de su espalda. El me miró con los ojos muy abiertos, en los cuales me perdí por unos segundos, hasta que los entrecerró y noté molestia en esta, pero aun así, era una mirada hermosa. Nunca en mi vida había visto a alguien así, con esos ojos que parecen desnudarte y desentrañar tus mas oscuros secretos, con aquella forma de ser tan desafiante, tan perfecto. Quise tenderle mi mano y levantarlo pero eso era imposible…

_No puedes tocarlo…_

Me aseguró estar bien, me di cuenta que no me llamaba padre como los demás. Este hombrecito había llegado a fascinarme no sólo con su físico, el cual era inmensamente hermoso, sino también con su personalidad, la cual era más asombrosa. En clase se mostraba inteligente, sus ensayos me dejaban asombrado, pero hoy veía que, además de todo, tenía carácter.

En el desayuno vi que la Padre Superior tenía intenciones de retarlo, pero un instinto sobre protector salió a la luz. Un instinto de hombres, uno que seguramente es común sentir cuando eres alguien ordinario... pero yo no era nada de eso, yo era un cura.

Nunca interfería en cuanto a sus decisiones se refería, pero regañarlo habría sido una injusticia dado que su tardanza era única y exclusivamente culpa de una caída y un desvergonzado sacerdote que la había entretenido mientras le miraba atontado la piel de su espalda.

Así que el sábado llegó. Estaba feliz de que por fin fuera sábado, este día estaría libre de tentación. Hoy no lo vería más que en el desayuno, nada de encontrarlo en clases, ni por los pasillos. Los fines de semana me dedicaba a estar en contacto con la naturaleza en la pequeña colina que el convento tenía, ahí me dedicaba a pensar a solas, y este chiquillo hoy no perturbaría mi mente.

¿O sí?

La imagen más perfecta ante mí se manifestaba y yo estaba seguro que no podría irme de ahí. Le estaba fallando a Dios, a mis creencias, a mi religión, lo sabía, me estaba comportando de la manera menos adecuada… no, no sólo era inadecuada, era estúpida. Pero estúpido habría sido el que no se diera cuenta de la perfecta vista.

El aire provocaba que su cabello fuera de un lado a otro, mientras algunos negros mechones se pegaban a su rostro, a sus mejillas, dado que éstas estaban húmedas. El ángel lloraba, como la ultima vez que lo vi, y los ángeles no deben lloran. No deberían hacerlo, va en contra de la naturaleza, va en contra aun de lo que predico. Los ángeles de los que nos hablaba el Señor no lloraban.

No pude evitarlo y me acerqué, quería quitar esas lágrimas de ahí, calmarlo para que el líquido cristalino no nublara sus hermosos ojos azules. Tal vez no las quitaría con la mano puesto que para eso tendría que tocarlo…

_No puedes tocarlo…_

Bien, no lo tocaría, pero me equivoqué, una cosa llevó a la otra y cuando menos me di cuenta yo ya estaba sentado a su lado, demasiado cerca para mi autocontrol, un autocontrol que hasta ahora no se había visto afectado…uno que, hasta el, no se había visto alterado.

¿Acaso el estaba loca? ¿Por qué jugaba así con el hombre que yo había tratado de dormir, por qué llegaba y lo despertaba?

_Kenneth… ¿Qué tal Kenny?…_

Mi nombre en sus labios sonó como jamás lo había hecho. Cuando terminé mi seminario las emociones que experimenté fueron intensas y poderosas. Felicidad, orgullo, satisfacción. Ninguna de ellas se podría comparar con lo que sentí al escucharlo pronunciar mi nombre. Tuve que huir, huir de el, del lugar, del aire que respirábamos los dos, necesitaba un oxígeno limpio de su fragancia, necesitaba un espacio libre de su calor, necesitaba estar solo.

Me sentí como un canalla por dejarlo allí, solo, el no se encontraba bien y mi deber era hacer felices a estos jóvenes, pero el era mi más grande pesadilla, había llegado a alterar mi mundo, a ponerlo de cabeza, a cambiar mi visión de la vida, ya nada era como lo conocía y yo tenía que huir.

Corrí a mi habitación lo más deprisa que pude, el hombre que despertó me exigía volver y quedarme allí, aunque sea para conocerlo, protegerlo, hacerlo reír ¿Cómo sería su risa? Siempre que lo veía o estaba llorando o tenía ese semblante triste y vacio. Preguntarle qué le pasaba, borrar cualquier rastro de dolor, pero el lado que había sido regalado a Dios me decía que necesitaba una penitencia.

La cruz que colgaba sobre mi cama fue testigo de mi penitencia.

_Un castigo debes de tener… _

Un castigo que lo saque de mi mente.

_Un castigo debes de tener... _

Uno que me obligue a no buscarlo.

_Un castigo debes de tener... _

Uno que me haga entender que dejé de ser hombre cuando empecé a ser cura.

_Un castigo debes de tener... _

Uno que me haga recordar cuál es mi prioridad: Dios.

_Los azotes estarán bien..._

Mi espalda estaba en carne viva. Yo estaba en contra de estos dogmas, el auto flagelo, era algo que yo repudiaba, no debíamos lastimar nuestro cuerpo, me sentpia hipócrita por hacer prometer al ángel no hacerlo y estar en este momento cometiendo tal atrocidad, pero tampoco debíamos desear la tentación, lo decía la biblia no caerás en la tentación ni el pecado con las mujeres, mucho menos con los hombres, y ni pensar con niños…

Así que esta vez lo sentí necesario. _Esto debería ser suficiente, Kenneth, ya estarás contento._ Desgraciadamente, no. Ni cien azotes lograrían borrarlo de aquí porque sus ojos habían azotado mi cuerpo con mucha más fuerza, con mucha más potencia, de una manera mucho más hermosa de lo que lo había hecho un látigo. No dolían… y ahora, en vez de haber logrado sacarlo de mí, quería sus manos curando mis heridas. Lo quería a el. No bastaba nada para alejarlo de mi mente, así que decidí lo contrario. Acércate y ayúdalo, tú no tienes escapatoria, tú ya no tienes salida, el sí. Hazlo feliz, arregla su vida Eso haría…

(14) sino que cada uno es tentado, cuando de su propia concupiscencia es atraído y seducido…

La semana que pasó fui cortés con el, le daba la palabra cuando me lo pedía, en los pasillos lo saludaba con un asentimiento de cabeza, esperaba a que llegara el fin de semana para poder platicar con el, quería evitar que Stanley volviera a llorar. Por fuera era lo que cualquier buen sacerdote sería con las personas, lo que había sido siempre hasta ahora… pero por dentro, el más grande de los deseos me quemaba cuando lo miraba morderse los labios, cuando algo lo avergonzaba y el más exquisito de los sonrojos le cubría el rostro, cuando no separaba sus ojos de mí ni una sola vez, cuando fruncía el ceño, cuando suspiraba o bufaba, cuando arrugaba la nariz….pero debía de aguantar. Mi decisión era ayudarlo, así que por fuera tenía que aparentar ser el cura bueno, aunque por dentro tuviera al mismo Diablo.

Estábamos bajo nuestro árbol, era sábado y el lucía más angelical que nunca. Portaba uno de esos suéteres largos —lo cual agradecí— color azul. Su cabello era un desorden pero le daba un aire tan sensual que se me hacía agua la boca —lo cual lamenté—. El se recargaba en el tronco mientras yo estaba frente a el. Había decidió no recargarme por tres razones. La primera porque así vería a sus ojos directamente, la segunda porque estando de lado a el la electricidad se hacía presente, y tercero porque mi espalda aún dolía.

**— ¿Te sientes más feliz? Esta semana te vez más tranquilo.**

**—Creo que mejoro con el tiempo…señor.**

Estaba seguro que dudaba en cómo llamarme, como si deseara llamarme por mi nombre pero de alguna manera supiera que no debía, pero yo también quería que me llamara por mi nombre.

También me di cuenta de algo.

No podía negar que el me veía de una manera distinta a como me veían los demás chicos, con respeto, admiración, ansiedad, y algunos cuya mirada no lograba descifrar… En cambio, Stanley me traspasaba con los ojos; era como si entrara directo a mi alma con sus pupilas.

**—Eso es normal, a todos les pasa después de un tiempo, empiezan a ver lo bonito del lugar, a Dios.**

**—Yo no creo en Dios…ya no.**

¿Ya no? Antes lo hizo. ¿Qué le pasó que le mató la fe?

**— ¿Sabes de dónde viene la palabra Iglesia, Stanley?**

Negó con la cabeza pues no tenía ni idea.

**—Es _ekklesia, _viene del griego _ek-kalein_, significa "llamar afuera", como convocación. Mi único propósito al estar aquí era llamar a los jóvenes a que buscaran... no una salida, tal vez, porque salidas hay muchas, sino un espacio en el cual pensar. Los niños que aquí viven han pasado por cosas espeluznantes, que ni en mis peores pesadillas podría vivir. Eso tú lo sabes bien. Y yo no pretendo que lleguen aquí y encuentren una cura, sólo pretendo que se alejen de lo que afuera les rodea para…no sé, pensar con claridad. Todos necesitamos esos momentos a solas para aclararnos.**

**— ¿Usted necesitó…pensar las cosas…para ser un sacerdote?**

_Ahora me lo estoy pensando…_

**—Por supuesto, es una decisión difícil pero, se puede decir que al llegarme la edad, bueno, simplemente era cuestión de tomar mi seminario. Casi nadie me apoyó, a excepción de mi hermana, pero con el tiempo entendieron que si me hacía feliz, todo estaría bien**

**— ¿Y se logró? —**me preguntó, pero yo no entendí a qué se refería.

**— ¿Perdón?**

**—Lo que ellos querían para usted… ¿es usted feliz?**

La pregunta me tomó desprevenido. ¿Lo era? Hace un mes definitivamente lo era, si me lo hubiesen preguntado, habría contestado un firme y seguro "sí". Hoy, al estar frente a el, no estaba seguro de mi respuesta.

**—Bueno, soy como todos los demás seres humanos, en mi oficio siempre encontraré algo que me moleste…o me incomode, no sé, no todo es felicidad, pero es lo que me llena, y sí, sí soy feliz.**

Tenía que convencerme a mí mismo de eso. Dios era mi vida y una persona no podía llegar a cambiar eso.

**—Como todos los demás humanos… eso es cierto… — **dijo, ladeando la cabeza y el ligero asomo de una sonrisa estaba ahí, en la esquina de sus labios. Esos labios que me habían obligado a sentirme como un hereje. No se supone que yo deseara a alguien, y yo, más que desearlo, lo necesitaba.

**—No tienes que contestarme si no quieres, pero, ¿por qué estás aquí Stanley?**

Yo tenía una leve idea de cuál era su problema, al entrar aquí su hermana nos informo de todo

Bajó la mirada, parecía avergonzado, pero no era esa vergüenza que me enloquecía, no esa vergüenza que siempre lo bañaba de un adorable rubor. Esta era la vergüenza de quien siente asco por sí mismo. No podía entender que alguien como el se sintiera así.

**—Como te dije, no tienes porque decirme nada.**

**—Supongo que está bien; siempre tuve una vida considerablemente feliz, pero desde que mi padre murió todo eso se ha ido al…—**rectificó **—a otro lado…tenía una familia, una novia, amigos, pero mientras mas arriba estés mas duele la caída**

**— ¿Cómo sucedió?**

Sabía que no debía preguntar tanto, pero una ira nada propia de mí se fue apoderando de mi cuerpo, de mi mente. ¿Quién lo lastimaría? El no lo merecía. Iba a ayudarlo

**—Bueno… un estúpido animal se atravesó en frente del coche de mi padre, este murió cuando cayo por un barranco, mi madre al mes se caso con un… completo imbécil, comencé a deprimirme y a hacer cosas malas para castigarlos a todos… pero ahora se que solo me castigaba a mi mismo por algo que no era mi culpa**

Las lágrimas se iban apoderando poco a poco de el, recé en silencio porque no fuesen derramadas, al momento de que éstas tocaran su piel, yo me iba a ver obligado a tocar su mejilla, y eso no debía hacerlo...

_No puedes tocarlo…_

**—Trata de respirar Stanley, tranquilo.**

Cerró los ojos y empezó a respirar. Mientras respiraba su pecho subía y bajaba lentamente, parecía que lo hacía al ritmo de mis latidos. Su boca entreabierta para dejar salir el aire era hermosa. No me di cuenta cuando lentamente empecé a acercarme a el, estaba a escasos cinco centímetros de su cara; en mi cabeza, todas las voces gritaban que no debía hacer eso, iba en contra de lo que yo era. Me repetí esa misma frase mientras el cerraba los ojos con fuerza, como queriendo no abrirlos. Cuando los abrió yo ya estaba en mi lugar, viéndolo. No estaba seguro de lo que mis ojos dirían, pero el parecía más intranquilo que antes. Debía huir como lo había hecho todos los fines de semana. Huir como cuando pronunció mi nombre.

Hice ademán de levantarme cuando el me interrumpió con la voz rota, pero, aun así, llena de súplica.

**—Por favor, no se vaya…lo siento, no volverá a pasar. No lloraré más. Pero esta vez no me deje aquí solo.**

El me lo pedía, me pedía que me quedara, pero ahora había cruzado la línea, había estado a punto de besarlo… ¿Cuánto tiempo podría soportar esto más? Iba a ayudarlo…

Debió de ver la duda en mis ojos porque agregó:

**—Por favor…**

Tocó mi mano con la suya y, ahora sí, todo se derrumbó, mi autocontrol, mi amor por lo que hacía, mi devoción a Dios, ahora le era devoto sólo a el, a sus ojos azules, su piel blanca, sus pestañas y cabello negro, sus labios rojizos.

Por favor, por favor, que no deje de tocarme.

_Más azotes estarán bien…no puedes tocarlo…_

(15) Entonces la concupiscencia, después que ha concebido, da a luz el pecado; y el pecado, siendo consumado, da a luz la muerte.

**A veces tengo el presentimiento de que la biblia es algo trágica =3**

**Bueeeeeno, contadme, contadme, ¿que les ha parecido? Yo considero que soy maligna por hacer que Stanley se deshidrate tanto… nah es broma, luego de cada actualización la compañía le da agüita gratis, y los latigazos de Kenny son maquillaje y salsa de tomate cortesía de la empresa "maquillaje y salsa de tomate" =D**

**NOTICIA NOTICIA, el próximo capitulo estará intenso, llega una carta inesperada, aparece un nuevo personaje y desaparece uno viejo**

**Todo esto y mucho mas aquí, no allá, ni aculla, ¡AQUÍ Y SOLO AQUÍ!**

**Bueno chicas eso es todo por hoy, las amodoro y gracias por sus comentarios, es la gasolina mas pura y la menos contaminante que hace correr este motor**


End file.
